


Second to no one

by yuki013



Category: Free!
Genre: Crack Pairings, Lime, M/M, PWP, Public Blow Jobs, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki013/pseuds/yuki013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa has an unrequited love, Rin just wants to have fun. Sometimes the fun can be too much, and sometimes it can represent a new beginning.<br/>[Pwp for the kink meme. Enjoy.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second to no one

**Author's Note:**

> Idek what I'm doing. Forgive me, and enter the [kink meme](http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/893.html) if you'd like to.

The public toilet was so far away from the alley – so far away that, to be honest, it would have been a pity to interrupt such a pleasant activity just to change location. Furthermore Nagisa was slowly sucking the uncovered tip of his dick, and RIn was quietly looking at his blushing face, head moving up and down and hands trembling behind his back. Nagisa asked him to untie them, but Rin just smirked and unzipped his pants, saying something like “Haru would have done this”, and it was obvious that Nagisa would have done more than what his friend could – because he liked Rin, and it was worth the humiliation if that meant to be closer to him, just a bit more. Rin knew this, and used a silly excuse to meet him, just to see what face Nagisa would have when he gently asked to suck him off.  
The problem was that, along with the pleasure feeling, another one was coming up to his body, and he suddenly remembered that he didn’t pee before going out. As he felt the orgasm arrive he tried to hold back, but the need was too urgent. He pulled back Nagisa’s blond hair, looking into his watery eyes. Damn, he would’ve fucked him for sure if they weren’t in a public street.  
«Mind if I pee?»  
«What?» was the reaction of the younger guy, while wiping his lips from his own saliva and Rin’s pre-cum. It was still quiet hard to look him directly in the eyes, especially when Nagisa perfectly knew that his face could tell him every single emotion that was crossing his mind. Pleasure, embarrassment, fear and happiness all at the same time – and even if it was a one-time stand Nagisa hoped it could never end, just for the fact that his name going through Rin’s lips was enough to make him come for the rest of his life. Yet he didn’t understand the question at all.  
«You know, golden shower. You don’t have a clue, do you?» Nagisa was looking at him with a confused expression, a sign that he really didn’t know anything about. Rin laughed softly and caressed his cheek to have his attention.  
«Just stay still, I’ll do the rest. Don’t start screaming, ‘k?» Nagisa nodded, and Rin put a hand on his hair inviting him to continue from where he left. His lips were lucid and so his eyes, which continued to follow Rin’s reactions every time his cock disappeared into his mouth. Rin bit his lower lips, helping Nagisa with his own hand, to the point where Nagisa had to breath with his nose in order to not suffocate. Rin’s erection was stroking deep in his throat, and he felt as he could throw up at any moment, yet he endured with this urge until he felt Rin moan and pull back his head, whispering a stifled “coming” right before he cum on his face.  
Nagisa closed his mouth, trying to not swallow – after all he didn’t want to make Rin upset, and he thought that an action like that could have disappoint him. His narrowed eyes suddenly widened as he felt something hot pouring down his face, and he couldn’t even move since Rin was still keeping him by his hair.  
«You’re peeing on me!» he screamed while Rin was taking his time to clean himself with a tissue. His gaze was quite satisfied.  
«I didn’t do it on purpose, sorry.»  
«You’re lying, you bastard! How could you even-» but he was stopped by a clean tissue pressed on his lips, and right after with a simple kiss which left him speechless for awhile, as Rin was taking off his t-shirt putting on only the sweatshirt. Rin untied his hands, putting his shoelaces where they were before.  
«Put mine on. I’ll take you home» he told, scratching his head while looking away to the main road.  
Nagisa took the t-shirt with a little smile on his lips, sniffing Rin’s scent before putting it on. He didn’t took Rin’s hand during the way, but he could sense a warm feeling just walking by his side. That wasn’t much, but it was a beginning.


End file.
